


To the Moon and back

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Food Porn, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Chris Evans, Top Chris Evans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Роберт на весь мир шутливо заявляет о том, что соскучился по Крису и собирается слетать в Бостон на выходных.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Series: Slice of life [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	To the Moon and back

Они видятся не часто.  
  
Короткий звонок — как будто он нужен, ведь Роберт на весь мир объявил, с присущей ему лёгкостью и невозмутимостью, о планах на выходные, — и Дауни летит в Бостон.  
  
Они перекидываются лишь парой фраз — любезности, без которых можно обойтись, ведь поговорить можно и потом — а после уже не до разговоров. Крис трахает Роберта жёстко. Жёстче привычного. Вжимается бедрами в крепкую задницу, цепко держит под затылком, вдавливая лицом в подушку, и размашисто вгоняет по смазке.  
  
Спинка кровати бьётся о стену с ритмичным стуком — так в этом доме давно никогда никого не драли. Не то, чтобы Крис устраивал недельные оргии (не в Бостоне, только не здесь, "под боком" у матери), но даже с Дженни у него так не срывало предохранители. Из перечня его бывших только она не отказывалась от всех предложенных Крисом экспериментов. Ведь главное — получать удовольствие, верно?  
  
Роберт же (как концентрация самого понятия "удовольствие", о чём бы ни шла речь) причина отсутствия тормозов у Эванса каждый раз, как на двери щёлкает замок.  
  
Крис _почти_ шутил, говоря про свидание; _почти_ шутил о том, с кем спит голым; _почти_ шутил про идеального партнёра…  
  
Теперь ему не до шуток. Мозги буквально стекают в член, а напряжение от изнурительной работы с самовнушением и поисками смысла собственного существования выплёскивается в резинку вместе со спермой.  
  
— Если это новый способ здороваться, то видеться мы будем реже, — Дауни растягивает слова, не отнимая лица от подушки. Оставив короткий поцелуй между его лопаток, Крис нехотя сползает с Роберта и падает на бок. Грудь и живот тут же обдаёт холодом — окна спальни распахнуты настежь, а тело Криса (да и спина Дауни) покрыто липким потом.  
  
— Мы и так будем видеться реже.  
  
В словах Криса нет ничего неизвестного им обоим ещё задолго до этой минуты. Они более не связаны контрактом. Привычного ранее путеводителя по отметкам в календаре о начале съёмок, об интервью, о встречах на студии тоже нет. Наиболее точное определение их отношений сводится к туманному "как получится" или "ну, до скорого". И, казалось бы, что ещё нужно, чтобы двигаться дальше? Только сила воли и здоровая рассудительность.  
  
А ещё чуть меньше наполненности сердца. Хотя бы на йоту.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты думаешь, — ворчит Роберт и всё же отнимает лицо от подушки. Он давно не красился, и серебра на коротких волосах много; больше, чем Крис привык. Это неважно — никогда не будет; всего лишь напоминание о безжалостном ходе времени. — Всё ещё слышу, Крис.  
  
— И о чём же я думаю? — поднявшись на ноги, Эванс первым делом стягивает холодную резинку и подбирает с пола брифы. Спиной он чувствует взгляд Роберта. Ну, или кажется, что чувствует. В доме нет закадрового голоса, который бы озвучивал очевидные или не совсем вещи для должного понимания того, куда катится его жизнь.  
  
— Я хорош, но не настолько, чтобы процитировать.  
  
Ответом Роберту служит понятливый хмык… Кажется, его взгляд со спины опускается на задницу — Эванс как раз натягивает трусы и на ходу завязывает край резинки узлом.  
  
— Будешь что-нибудь? — кричит Эванс из ванной. В отражении зеркала над раковиной на него пялится обдолбанный торчок. Доза ебли в его крови зашкаливала какие-то минуты назад, и отпускает только сейчас. Скоро опять захочется ширнуться.  
  
— А у тебя есть в холодильнике что-нибудь, кроме пива? — голый Роберт проплывает мимо Криса в сторону душевой кабины. Его живот в каплях засохшей спермы.  
  
Надо бы сменить простыни.  
  
В холодильнике действительно пиво. А ещё бутылка шампанского, мягкий сыр, арахисовое масло, овощи, замороженные стэйки, ветчина, пара соусов и детские йогурты, которые так любят его племянники. И коробка с остатками вчерашней пиццы. Которую Эванс пихает в микроволновку.  
  
Шум воды в ванной комнате стихает как раз, когда Крис запихивает в рот второй кусок.  
  
Банный халат большой для Роберта, но другого нет. Крису нравится, когда Дауни таскает его вещи. Того тоже всё устраивает, иначе не таскал бы.  
  
Последний кусок достаётся Роберту. Сыр на ней уже не тянется так, как вчера, но пицца вкусная, а после секса всё равно хочется закинуться хоть чем-то.  
  
— Надо заказать ещё что-нибудь.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Потому что мне этого куска до понедельника не хватит.  
  
До Криса не сразу, но доходит, что сейчас середина субботы. И паззл в голове складывается тоже не сразу. Но складывается. Под изучающим прищуром карих глаз, разумеется, думается быстрее.  
  
— Ты на все выходные прилетел?  
  
Ироничный ответ о том, что "нет, потрахались один раз — и хватит, самолёт ждёт, взлетная полоса арендована, воздушный коридор заказан", так и остаётся неозвученным, пусть и повисает в воздухе.  
  
— Да, — вместо этого просто отвечает Роберт. Он в поисках салфетки, на Криса не смотрит и не успевает отреагировать, когда Эванс перехватывает его запястье и, поднеся ладонь ко рту, облизывает пальцы.  
  
— Это отвратительно.  
  
— Ты забрал последний кусок. Я голодный.  
  
— Ты придурок.  
  
Они оба понимают, что Роберт говорит не только о пицце, но по десятому кругу обсуждать одно и тоже никто не горит желанием.  
  
Эта история никогда не закончится, если хотя бы один из них не поставит точку.  
  
Крис не хочет ставить проклятую точку.  
  
Под халатом Роберт горячий. И абсолютно голый. От кожи исходит привычный древесный аромат геля для душа, которым Крис пользуется каждый день. Но на Дауни он ощущается по-особенному.  
  
— Хочешь трахнуться на кухне? — спрашивает Роберт, уткнувшись в напряжённую шею, пока Крис, надавливая, водит ладонями вдоль его позвоночника. Это запрещённый приём.  
  
— А ты не хочешь?  
  
— На кровати, Крис.  
  
На кровати так на кровати. Эванс не успел сменить простыни. Они сбитые и холодные, в пятнах смазки и спермы там, где Роберт тёрся членом.  
  
Крис опускается на спину и разводит ноги, но Роберт с лёгкой усмешкой качает головой. И садится на напряжённые бедра.  
  
— Раунд за мной, детка.  
  
Эта _детка_ загоняет Криса в угол. Роберт никогда не использует слова просто так; всегда вкладывает смысл, который понятен обоим. Он играет словами и виртуозно, и _детка_ — тревожный звоночек. Роберт бесится.  
  
Непонимание растворяется в возбуждении, как только ладонь Дауни сжимает его член. Пальцы плотным кольцом сжимаются у основания — Крис шумно выдыхает в потолок. Под взглядом Роберта он твердеет быстрее, чем от дрочки.  
  
— И что будешь делать дальше, ковбой?  
  
Роберт смеётся, услышав вопрос, и напряжение растворяется с каждым движением ладони.  
  
— Оседлаю тебя, — отвечает он в тон Эвансу.  
  
Цитата из каждой третьей порнухи как нельзя лучше вписывается в антураж. Упираясь ладонями в плечи Криса, Роберт волнообразно двигает бёдрами, прогибаясь в пояснице каждый раз, как насаживается по яйца. Эванс лишь придерживает его чуть ниже задницы, но не направляет. Этот трах полностью под контролем Роберта; каждый толчок подчиняется заданному им ритму. Он не даёт Крису ни единой возможности решить, как именно они будут трахаться, и возможность плыть по течению, получая удовольствие, пьянит.  
  
Шлепки от соприкосновения их тел становятся всё громче, сливаясь со скрипом матрасных пружин. Каждое движение навстречу друг другу резкое и глубокое. Склоняясь над Крисом, Роберт глотает в поцелуе несдержанные вздохи. И стонет сам, чувствуя, как зубы Эванса оставляют саднящий укус на губах.  
  
На этот раз сил Криса хватает лишь на то, чтобы стянуть презерватив и скинуть его на пол.  
  
Закинув бедро на ноги Эванса, Роберт не может отдышаться, а Крис размазывает пот по его пояснице неторопливой лаской.  
  
— Оседлал и поимел, да?  
  
— Если будешь разговаривать со мной цитатами из порно, я улечу раньше.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Конечно, нет. Роберт не улетит раньше, что бы ни случилось в этом доме. Крис не единственный, кто не в силах поставить точку в их истории. И начать новую с красной строки.  
  
Крису большего и не требуется.  
  
Всё дело в том, что, приближаясь к очередной значимой отметке, после которой пойдёт пятый десяток, он как никогда раньше хочет делать то, что считает важным для себя, а не окружающих. Он хочет работать за камерой, а не перед; хочет помогать людям понимать, правильные ли они принимают решения; хочет выбирать работу для души, которая не потревожит его внутреннюю гармонию… Хочет в водовороте всех настоящих и будущих планов ненадолго брать тайм-аут, как сейчас, и просто наслаждаться тем, что у него есть.  
  
До понедельника остаётся почти двое суток.


End file.
